sushistrikerfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
Before every match, you are sent to a battle screen. This screen shows you the current lineup of both you and your opponent's Sushi Sprites, Favorite Sushi, and Lane-drive Gear that is currently in use. Pressing R will give more information on each Sprites' skills or Sushi lineup. Mechanics The player is tasked to link plates in order to attack the enemy. The goal of each fight is to drain the opponent's HP to 0. Your HP is decided by adding up Musashi's stamina with his/her active sprites' defense. Depending on the color of the plates used, the attack may be stronger or weaker. You can hold up to 5 plates stacks at once, creating a sixth stack will autoshoot the stack on the far right. You can manually attack by moving the left control stick and pressing X in front of the stack you want to throw. If all plates linked are of the same sushi, the stack will receive a 1.3x damage bonus. Every stack you throw at the enemy has a chance to break a plate within on of their stacks, with a more damaging stack having a higher chance. Glowing Plates Linking 7 or more plates will cause a glowing plate to appear in the lane that the link ended on. Glowing plates can be linked with any plate color around it. Linking with a glowing plate will create a glowing stack, which cannot be broken down by enemy attacks. Glowing stacks also have a hidden damage bonus. Combos Combos can be used to get extra damage off on your opponent. The higher the combo, the more extra damage it will do. The combo system uses a multiplier for damage, so starting a combo off with a bigger stack is better than starting with a small stack. There are two ways to make combos; same-color plate combos and glowing plate combos. Both combo types work independently, with the higher combo of the two taking priority until it is dropped. A combo is still retained even if the attack doesn't hit the enemy. Jubilees Every stack you make contributes to filling a meter on the top right next to your HP gauge. When the meter fills up, a jubilee begins. Jubilees last 13 seconds and they allow you to link plates of higher quality than normal while also making it easier to get long links. All stacks will have a 1.5x multiplier, with stacks that were all the same sushi having 2x, for the duration of the Jubilee. You can see a sprite's Jubilee sushi lineup through the menu by going to Sprite Order and pressing R. Skills Linking plates will also contribute to your sushi sprites' skill bars. Different skills take a different number of plates to be stacked before they can be activated. Using Party Charms on a sprite will allow you to start a battle with a bit of the bar already filled. Battles Tasteful Battle A normal battle with no capsules or gimmicks. Bomb capsules can still appear in multiplayer if the match goes on for too long. Chaos Battle A battle that has capsules or gimmicks. This includes story battles when lanes all move in the same direction.